Relaciones ·
by ddeiSmile
Summary: La verdad es que el noviazgo entre Itachi y Deidara es como otras tantes, bastante común desde su principio hasta el fin·5drabbles·HIATUS.


Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>!<strong>advertencia: Slash«Universo alterno.  
><strong>!<strong>track: _CN Blue – Love light._  
><strong>ddeiSmile<strong>: _regalo de vacaciones. Oh, he escrito un shota y lo he publicado en otro lado, tal vez luego les deje el link._

* * *

><p>·<p>

·

·

La ciudad brillaba en medio de la oscuridad cuando salió del café, adivinando que aún era temprano, el frío se hacía sentir y logró atraparlo en sólo abrir la puerta, escuchando el característico repicar de la campana que colgaba a lo alto de la misma. Sus finos dedos se cerraron con fuerza sobre la bufanda que se ajustaba a su cuello, alzándola para poder calentarse la nariz al mismo tiempo que sus pies se alzaban en puntitas al llegar al final de la acera; su corazón latió violentamente cuando alzó la mano para llamar un taxi, tal vez por la expectación, tal vez por el frío que le invadió.

Suspiró al entrar en el automóvil, soltando la dirección en un susurro que produjo un leve ardor en su garganta. Volvió a suspirar logrando que el hombre que manejaba le mirara por el retrovisor, aquello sacó su malhumor, centrándose en la ventana, observando las luces que poco a poco se iban extinguiendo al igual que el frío en su cuerpo. Aquello le fastidio, porque tendría que bajarse pronto.

Ya conocía el camino de memoria.

Escuchó el precio de la carrera lejanamente, estaba más concentrado en cubrir cada resquicio de su cuerpo y calmar su corazón; buscó en su maletín, sacó el dinero y se lo entregó al hombre el cual no retiró sus ojos de él. Maldijo la facilidad que tenían los taxistas de fastidiarle y concluyendo que el frío sería mejor que seguir soportándolo se bajó con prisa.

_Akatsuki_, decía en lo alto aquél edificio de escasos tres pisos con la entrada construida en mármol color perla. Una terrible selección, pero ciertamente el interior le gustaba más.

Ingresó al lugar con el corazón en la garganta, sufriendo una ráfaga de calor que calmó el escalofrío que le había causado el cambio de temperatura del taxi al exterior. Por esa razón retiró con cierto desespero sus ropas, no porque estuviera nervioso, en lo absoluto.

—Bienvenido —murmuró por lo bajo el mayordomo mientras hacía una reverencia, tomando en sus manos la chaqueta y la bufanda. Se enderezó y continuó—, la reunión se llevará a cavo en la sala de té, ¿desea que le lleve?

—No —respondió inmediatamente, aclarándose la garganta al sentir su voz rasposa y recordándose los modales volvió a responder—, gracias. Aparte de mí ¿alguien más ha llegado, hn?

El hombre asintió.

—El señor Uchiha.

Suspiró con cierto alivio al no escuchar más nombres. El mayordomo le observó con esa curiosidad que jamás lograba disipar, no era la primera vez que le veía, un año atrás había sido arrastrado a ése club pero lo cierto era que, como otros tantos, aquél hombre seguía observándolo con la insana necesidad de saber más sobre su persona. A veces el ser tan andrógino le molestaba.

Fastidiado de la situación dejó escapar un gracias que se notaba demasiado falso y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación que le indicó, en la puerta de la misma se encontraba otro hombre de una edad avanzada, el cual le sonrió al reconocerlo. Él correspondió el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Desea que le anuncie?

—No es necesario Tamagaki-_san_.

El hombre rió y antes de abrirle las puertas agregó: —Aún no logro acostumbrarme a su acento americano señor Deidara.

Deidara rió suavemente, agradeciendo que aquél comentario hubiera calmado su nerviosismo por unos segundos. Pero _claro_, al ingresar a la habitación, decorada en las paredes por estantes infinitos coloreados en miles de portadas de libros antiguos y nuevos, le encontró y aquello rompió la seguridad que le invadió por tan sólo unos segundos. Deseó huir pero ése rostro perfecto desviándose de los títulos que leía para encontrarse con el suyo le congeló.

Le observó revisar su reloj para luego volver a mirarle.

—¿Tan temprano? —preguntó, logrando que su aliento achocolatado golpeara contra su rostro.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta él?

—Tengamos una cita, hn.

**I**: La proposición.

Hundió su rostro sonrojado en la taza de chocolate con desesperación. Necesitaba calmarse y evitar que los recién llegados notaran lo terrible que se sentía, porque no había nada peor que comportarse como una niña, sobre todo si se era _él_.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Sasori en su oído.

Deidara alzó la vista de la taza, encontrándose con los ojos ónix, fijos en aquella acción tan íntima. Eso le hizo balbucear y con fastidio frunció los labios, intentando calmar el fuerte sonrojo que calentó su rostro.

—Sí, hn —murmuró.

Lamentablemente aquél 'sí' no logró convencer al bermejo y menos todavía al resto que había dejado de prestarle atención a la historia de Hidan y los cientos de cortes que había hecho en el muerto que recientemente le habían llevado al pabellón, para centrarla en él. No es que no se interesaran en aquella historia, lo que sucedía es que, aún cuando el rubio llevaba un año entero en la organización, apenas se hacía notar, ignorando por completo las conversaciones mientras se centraba en comer gratis y leer uno que otro libro de arte. Pero en esta ocasión se le notaba incómodo desde el instante en que uno a uno fue llegando y eso era de interés general. Después de todo aquél círculo no era más que para cotillear sin cesar.

—Iré al baño —gruñó.

Si existía algo que le fastidiara, pensó el rubio mientras abría la puerta para luego cerrarla con extrema fuerza tras de sí, avanzando en grandes zancadas, era que le observaran. Toda su vida le habían visto como si fuera un fenómeno por su físico angelical, perfecto, andrógino. Tal vez por eso su arte era tan explosivo, porque deseaba con desesperación que dejaran de mirarle a él y se centraran en otra belleza.

Entró al primer cubículo, sentándose pesadamente sobre el sanitario. Su corazón aún latía acelerado desde el momento en que Pein los interrumpió, no había podido controlarse, sus pensamientos se habían enredado y de alguna forma terminó escupiendo las palabras. Tampoco había demasiado que pensar, la verdad es que él no había tenido una idea de el cómo decírselo, el problema radicaba en su respuesta.

Escuchó que alguien entraba y aquello le hizo cerrar los ojos, ya podía adivinar que al abrir la puerta Sasori le estaría esperando con los brazos cruzados y listo para gritarle que era un mocoso malcriado.

Se levantó, abriendo la puerta bruscamente para mirarlo con furia, pero qué sorpresa fue el encontrarse con el rostro tranquilo del Uchiha, esperándole recargado contra la mesa bajo el gran espejo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el mayor. Deidara no pudo responder. Simplemente tragó saliva, calmando sus sentidos, entendiendo que ése era el instante al que no había querido llegar—… Lo que dijiste antes —aclaró, haciéndole notar al rubio que realmente no había esperado una respuesta— ¿fue sólo un impulso tonto?

Tonto, así se sentía en aquellos instantes, porque normalmente quien hablaba era él y el que permanecía en silencio como una estatua era el Uchiha. Abrió sus labios para suspirar disimuladamente y entonces se animó a responderle.

—No, no fue un impulso tonto, hn.

Itachi le observó con cuidado, desde sus zapatos sucios, por su jean ajustado hasta su sweater beige y entonces se concentró en sus ojos cielo y habló en un tono fuerte y claro:

—Mañana pasaré por ti a las ocho.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará<strong>... _pam, pam, pam_(?)


End file.
